1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal including a touch screen and a method for displaying a cursor thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal having a capacitive overlay type touch screen and a method for displaying a cursor according to a touch sensed in the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen has an advantage in that an input unit and a display unit can be implemented through one apparatus, and the touch screen can be mounted on a small terminal, such as a portable terminal. Touch screens mounted on the portable terminal include a capacitive overlay type, a resistive overlay type, a surface acoustic wave type, a transmitter type and an infrared beam type. Among the various types of touch screens, the capacitive overlay type touch screen is commonly used for portable terminals.
The capacitive overlay type touch screen can detect an area where touch occurs through the change of capacitance which is generated when an object that is conductive, such as the body of a user or a stylus including a dielectric substance, comes into contact with the touch screen. The change of capacitance is in proportion to dimensions of the object that contacts the touch screen. Therefore, as the dimensions of the object which is sensed in the touch screen is increased, the area where the touch is sensed can be more accurately.
However, since the size of the touch screen is limited, a small terminal, such as the portable terminal, has a problem in that a user can misrecognize the area touched by the object in the capacitive overlay type touch screen as another area. Accordingly the portable terminal displays an undesired icon or location or the portable terminal malfunctions.
Therefore, a need exists for a portable terminal and a method for accurately determining an area touched on a capacitive overlay type touch screen of the portable terminal.